The project objective is to develop mathematical theory and computational techniques using discrete mathematics (algebra, combinatorics and graph theory), and to apply such methods to appropriate problems of biomedical research and computer science. Work continued on the characterization of rings which possess the same associated lattice theory of modules. A method was devised for expressing associated relation categories within universal algebra. Development of the Scientific Printing Utility (formerly called VMAP) continued. A contract procurement partially meeting SPU requirements for public domain computer fonts was awarded during FY89, and is now in progress. SPU is currently being tested in configurations using both commercial and public domain computer fonts.